leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jayce/Trivia
General * Jayce was the 100th released champion. ** He was also: *** The third to have a animation on release, the others being and . *** The second to start the game with an unlocked Ultimate ability, the others being , , and . *** The fourth to have access to all four abilites at Level 1, the others being , , , and . *** The third to have more than four abilities, the others being , , , , , and . *** The first to have access to eight abilities ( and counted separately). *** One of five champions to be labeled as both melee and ranged, the others being , , , and . * Jayce's dance references U Can't Touch This by . ** He shares this dance with . ** Coincidentally 'Mercury ' can be shortened to 'MC Hammer'. * Jayce's title 'the Defender of Tomorrow' references . * Jayce's production name was ' ' referencing , from Pre-Greek *Apalʸun-''. ** Upon release, he references mythological Greek adventurer and goddess , from ῑ̓άομαι "I heal" < root ''*h₁eysh₂-'' "to push, to strengthen"Beekes, R.S.P. ''Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 118-9, 573. Lore * Jayce appears to have a dominant left eye (he holds the like a soldier would a rifle) and a dominant right hand (with which he holds the near the top) Quotes * might be referencing Goldfinger from . * references U Can't Touch This by . * might be referencing . * Jayce shares quotes with: ** }} ** }} Skins ; * He might be referencing the and/or factions from . * He resembles from and from . ; * He might be referencing . * His helmet resembles 's from . * He shares this theme with , , and (whom he resembles and sounds like) ; * He celebrates Valentine's Day 2013. * The background might be influenced by and Jayce himself by from by . * He resembles and from . * He references ( incarnation) and ( ) * His references . * He shares this theme with , , and . ; * He resembles from . * He references the from . ** His references . ** His sound effects reference the . ** He is fighting (can be seen in the foreground) who in turn references the . ** He was released on ("May the Fourth be with you") ** His release site references the and the . * He shares this theme with and . ; * He references a traditional . ** He has a , and a strapped to his belt, and an over his shoulders. ** The Roman numeral for four (IV) can be seen on his shoulder pauldron. * He resembles Uther the Lightbringer from the series. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . Relations * Jayce founded The Resistance to counteract and his after their clash over the arcane crystal. ** The Mercury / and the are a product of Jayce's research into this crystal. * Jayce is fascinated by lifeforms but disgusted by and . * Jayce deems as an academic influence while he 'amusedly respects' and . * While Jayce is not part of the Piltover they frequently cross paths (results may vary) * Jayce helped access restricted areas in Piltover Academy's library so the Prodigal Explorer could research records of 's existence. Category:Champion trivia Category:2013 Valentines Day